


I Told You So

by TonyStarks_Girl



Category: Hush Hush Saga - Becca Fitzpatrick
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:32:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3239837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarks_Girl/pseuds/TonyStarks_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He told her so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Told You So

Patch was grinning as he stood to go answer the door, leaving behind his girlfriend to continue watching the movie she picked out. His grin only grew as she heard her beautiful laugh, letting out one hell of a laugh of his own once she snorted. She laughed so hard at that that she shook, covering up her mouth and falling off of the couch.  
  
The angel just shook his head and answered the door, his grin fading instantaneously. He turned his head a bit behind him, calling out.  
  
"I'll be back in in a few minutes, Dove."  
  
He waited for her nod of acknowledgement before stepping outside, closing the door tight behind him. He crossed his arms and let his black eyes pierce her, not moving as she flinched at his gaze.  
  
"Why are you here?" He asked coldly.  
  
"I want to talk." Nora said lamely.  
  
"Then start talking."  
  
She swallowed thickly, "I love you. I... I want to try again."  
  
"You broke up with me, Nora. Again. Or did you forget and try to turn this on me? Again, might I add."  
  
"I've learned my lesson, Patch. I miss you, and I want you back. Without you, I'm lonely again."  
  
"What about Vee?"  
  
"That's not the kind of company I want, Patch. I want you. I realized that you're all I want, and it is  _killing me_  for you to be so far away from me."  
  
Patch sighed and wiped a hand down his face, saying nothing. He didn't want to go through this; his saga with Nora had ended a long time ago. And he wasn't planning on starting it back up anytime soon. Or ever again, for that matter.  
  
"Well?" Nora asked, "Do you... Do you still love me? Can we start over?"  
  
He began chuckling softly, his little laughs turning into full-blown laughter. He was laughing as hard as he was when he opened up the door. He held his stomach and nearly doubled over, not caring how Nora felt at his laughter.  
  
"Is this all you're gonna do? Laugh at me?" She asked hotly, embarrassed.  
  
"I told you so! I told you,  _I fucking told you_  that you'd come crawling back, did I not?"  
  
"Okay, I am  _not_  crawling back-"  
  
"But you're begging me! I knew one day you'd come back and try to get me to take you back again. But I've got news for you, Nora." He teased, a nearly malicious smirk on his face.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I've got someone new. Someone  _better_. My girl doesn't question my every move. She trusts me, especially when I say that I love her and that I don't want any other girl. And that includes you, Nora. I'm done with you."  
  
"But Patch-"  
  
He held his hand out and shook his head, "Nora. Stop it, this is getting pathetic."  
  
"Patch, listen, please. I need you. We're good together, you know we are-"  
  
"Are you kidding me?" He laughed, "We were a train wreck from the beginning. Nora, the only reason you met me is because I wanted to kill you."  
  
"Patch, what happens when she dies? She is human, right?"  
  
He shook his head proudly, "My lady is a fallen angel, like me."  
  
"That means neither of you can feel each other!"  
  
He shook his head, "After that last breakup, I talked to the archangels. I can't fly, but I can feel. And she can feel too. And to me, that's worth more than everything we had."  
  
Nora opened her mouth again, only for the door to open up and reveal someone who can be none other than Patch's new girlfriend. She looked at Nora first before Patch.  
  
"Babe, the movie's almost over and we still haven't eaten. Can we get Chinese?"  
  
He smiled at her fondly, "Go ahead and order it in; I'll pay the guy when he gets here."  
  
She smiled and kissed him, whispering in his ear, though Nora still managed to catch what she said.  
  
 _"Don't be too much longer; I miss you already."_  
  
He grinned and kissed her again, giving her rear a light tap before she went back inside. He looked at Nora.  
  
"I'm happy now, Nora. And I'd like you to respect that. And you should find someone that makes you happy. Someone that you trust; someone whose privacy won't be fucked with because you have a shred of a doubt about  _anything_. Now please,  _get off my porch._ "  
  
Nora turned around in anger, leaving behind Patch, who could only watch her go with a smile on his face. The door opened again and he didn't even have to look at her. His smile just got wider and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to him.  
  
She smiled and leaned into him, "Told you she'd try and come back. Pay up, sucker."


End file.
